fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star☆Anis Shine!
This is the page for the seires. For the unit, see Star☆Anis Shine! (unit). Star☆Anis Shine! Is a fanmade Aikatsu-based short series. The series was created by SingMeloetta. Plot It's been two years since Star★Anis' final concert, and since then, a new era in the world of Idol Activities has begun. And so, the original STAR★ANIS makes some changes to both the roster and their coords, and to mark a new beginning, they change their name to Star☆Anis Shine! Main Characters 'Ichigo Hoshimiya: '''A high school second year and the current top idol, she is the leader of Star☆Anis Shine!, as well as working with Kanon to create a second original song for the unit. She is a cute type idol who uses Angely Sugar as her favorite brand and her unit coord is the Pink Memory Star Coord. 'Aoi Kiriya: 'Ichigo's roommate and best friend, she is the first one to accept Star☆Anis' comeback as Star☆Anis Shine! She works as both an idol in the unit and as the unit's producer. She is a cool type idol who uses Futuring Girl as her usual brand and her unit coord is the Blue Memory Star Coord. 'Ran Shibuki: 'Ichigo's other best friend, she's the most serious of the Soleil trio. Like most of the rest of the group, she is a high school second year She is a sexy type idol who uses Spicy Ageha as her usual brand and her unit coord is the Purple Memory Star Coord. She works as the unit's fashion coordinator. 'Otome Arisuwega: 'A pop type idol who uses Happy Rainbow as her favorite brand, she is happy and carefree, and is a high school second year. She, along with her unitmate Sakura Kitaoji and her underclassmen Akari Oozora, are responsible for the PR of StarAnis Shine. Her unit coord is the Yellow Memory Star Coord. 'Sakura Kitaoji: 'A cute type idol who uses Aurora Fantasy as her favorite brand, she is the much more calm and relaxed of Powapowa Purin unit. She is the youngest of the three members of Powapowa Puririn, being a high school first year. She, along with her unitmate Otome Arisuwega and her underclassmen Akari Oozora, are responsible for the PR of the unit. Her unit coord is the Lime Memory Star Coord. 'Yurika Todo: 'A cool type idol who uses Loli Gothic as her main brand. She is famous for her vampire character. She is responsible for making sure that each and every crowd that sees StarAnis' performances are pumped up. Her unit coord is the Green Memory Star Coord. 'Kaede Ichinose: 'A Japanese-American pop type idol who was originally a transfer student and uses Magical Toy as her favorite brand, she is currently in her second year of high school. She is known as a "Super Idol". She coreographs StarAnis Shine!'s dances. Her unit coord is the Orange Memory Star Coord. 'Akari Oozora: '''The underclassmen of the group, she is a middle school second year, and is considered to be Mizuki's "replacement". She is a cute type idol who uses Dreamy Crown as her primary brand. She along with her senpai Sakura Kitaoji and Otome Arisuwega, are in charge of the PR for the unit. Her unit coord is the Apricot Memory Star Coord. Episodes Episode 1: The star spins and we seek another thing Episode 2: Star☆Anis Shine, Start! Episode 3: A Song From the Midnight Sky Trivia * For this series, episode transcripts are marked with SAS--. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:User: SingMeloetta